


Bear Hugs

by jerrychos



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerrychos/pseuds/jerrychos
Summary: Request from tumblr------Gavin Reed x reader fluff where reader is touch starved/very affectionate





	Bear Hugs

When you were younger, you hated hugs. You hated any sort of affection, or touching, really. You never let your mother brush through your hair, never held hands with your friends or hugged them. You barely tolerated letting your grandparents kiss your forehead when they came to visit. People became concerned when they saw you squirm away from your father’s touch, his comments that this was just how you were not doing anything to ease their minds. It wasn’t a lie though. There was nothing concerning about your home life, no abuse from your parents. You just simply did not like being touched.

And people respected that, for the most part.

 

It was the same all through middle school, and through high school as well. Your friends were fine with it, even the ones who preferred to be more physical with others. The issues start to arise with those you dated. While some respected your boundaries, asking if it was okay to touch you before doing so, others wanted to be able to just hold your hand or kiss you whenever they wanted.

Your last few relationships in high school had been a little too physical for your liking, and had ended rather badly, so you opted out of dating for the rest of your junior year.

Senior year passed without dating as well, as did your college years.

 

When you joined the police force, it was a bit harder to get around not being touched, but you managed. You worked at Detroit’s 7th precinct police station, so you regularly ran into officers from Detroit’s central police department. You had even become friends with some of them. There was one detective you seemed to run into with unusual, some might even say concerning, frequency.

It seemed like Gavin Reed showed up everywhere you went. It was a weird coincidence that you both always seemed to be in the same place at the same time, but it had allowed you to get to know the man.

 

It certainly helped with easing in to the new setting when you were transferred to Detroit’s central station. The station had an opening for a detective position, and you had recently been promoted, so you snagged it while you could. The station had been fairly empty when you first arrived, making settling in and beginning your work a quick task. Captain Fowler had assigned you to an ongoing case, giving you the information and a desk across from your new partner. You had been looking through the case files for about an hour when you heard footsteps approaching.

 

“Well, long time no see, sweetheart,” a familiar voice says, accompanied with a friendly punch to the shoulder. You clear your throat and lean away from the touch, looking up to see Gavin standing next to you, a cocky smirk on his face.

 

“Do you mind not doing that?”

 

“What, standing here?”

 

“No, punching me.”

 

“Wuss, it wasn’t even that hard.”

  
  
“No, it’s not that, I just. Don’t like being touched. Never have, dunno if I ever will.”

 

Gavin shrugs, moving to sit at the desk across from yours.

“Whatever you say. Anyways, Fowler told me I’d be getting a new partner, didn’t know it’d be you.”  
  
“Yeah, we always seem to wind up in the same place, huh? Pretty weird that we’re partners now.”

 

* * *

 

You’d been working with Gavin for about five months, and the two of you got along pretty well. There were times when you scolded him for his behavior towards others, finding it to be a tad bit too harsh, but other than that, he was nice to be around. He had done pretty well at respecting your boundaries, only needing to be gently reminded a few times when it slipped his mind. Lately, though, you had been strangely okay with his friendly nudges, almost wanting them.

 

He had noticed, but never questioned it. If he was being honest, he liked the contact. Gavin had started to develop feelings for you, so any bit of closeness was welcomed, and he didn’t want to fuck up any chances he had with you by pushing it.

 

There had been a slow day at the station, so you and Gavin had decided to go grab lunch at a nearby café. When you had finished eating, you went back to his car, deciding to just sit and talk as you still had some time to kill.

 

“How long do you think this case is gonna go on for? I feel like we’re not making any progress,” you sigh, slouching down in the passenger seat. There’s no response, and you glance over to the man beside you.

“Gavin? Did you hea-”

 

“Do you want to go on a date?”

 

“I, do I… What?”

 

“I said do you want-”

 

“I heard what you said Gavin. I… Shit, I don’t know.”

 

“Right, forget I asked, then,” he huffs, shifting to look out the window.

 

“Woah, hey, it’s not that I don’t want to, trust me Gavin, I… I think I like you, I just haven’t dated since high school. I had a few bad relationships and I was just turned off by the idea of dating I guess.” He’s silent for a moment, processing what you’ve just told him.

 

“Would you want to try again? Just to see if anything has changed?”

 

“I think I’d be willing to try, if it was with you, yeah,” you smile, closing your eyes.

“I trust you.”

 

* * *

 

A year had passed since Gavin asked you out, and you were still going strong. You were surprised to see how much you had missed dating, that special closeness you don’t quite get with friends. What surprised you even more was that you had grown to love, to _crave_ his touch. You especially loved his hugs. The first hug had been during an investigation, about 4 months into your relationship.

 

The suspect was deemed dangerous and high on red ice. You and Gavin had been called to the scene, and everything had gone downhill from there. The two officers who had gone into the building before you had been shot down, and both were being wheeled off to an ambulance when you arrived. The next group to enter the building consisted of seven people rather than two, including Gavin and yourself.

 

You carefully made your way through the building, taking up a spot in the front of the group. When you reached the room the suspect was hiding in, all hell broke loose. He shot in your direction, hitting the officer next to you, and you dove for cover behind a nearby table. Two more officers went down, and you took a chance, running towards the suspect at full speed. He took a shot at you, barely missing your head, and before he could take another you had tackled him.

 

Another officer came over to help you cuff the man, taking him away once the cuffs were secure. You felt arms around you, pulling you into a bear hug, and you stiffened.

“Jesus christ don’t _fucking_ do that again okay? Scared the shit outta me; thought you got shot or somethin’, thought I was gonna lose you…” Gavin mumbles into your hair, taking in a deep breath. He holds you for another minute before pulling away, his hands still on your arms.

“Are you okay? It looked close, it didn’t actually hit you, did it?” he gives you a quick once over.

 

“I-I’m okay,” you stutter, still a bit shaken up from the situation. You rub your arms, and glance down at the floor.

 

“Hey Gav?”

 

“Yeah, babe?”

 

“Can you… Can you please hug me again? I… I dunno, I just really liked it, I guess.” He immediately pulls you back in, a soft smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

Ever since then, you had requested a hug at least once every day, and Gavin loved to deliver. They made you incredibly happy and he loved seeing you bouncing with joy after he’d hug you. You had been more open to affection since then, accepting kisses here and there, and even cuddling with the man on occasion. He always made sure to ask if you were alright with it first, though. That was one promise he had made to himself. You said you had trusted him, and he was going to do everything he could to keep your trust, goddamnit.

 

One particularly stressful day had you sitting at your desk, running a hand through your hair in frustration. The station was fairly busy, and the noise only added to your tension. Someone cleared their throat behind you, and you sighed, choosing to ignore whoever it was. They cleared their throat again, a bit louder this time.

 

“Go away, I’m busy,” you snapped, turning your head to see who it was. “Oh shit, Gav, I’m sorry, didn’t realize it was you.”

 

“S’alright. Stressed?”

 

“Yeah,” you sigh, turning to face him fully, “this new case has just been getting to me. We can’t find any leads, absolutely none, but I-I mean you’ve looked at the information we have, there’s so much of it! And no leads, it’s pissing me off!” You run a hand down your face.

“Sorry, I’m just… This is getting to me way more than it should.”

 

Gavin holds one arm out, the other behind his back, and he motions for you to get up. You do, and bury your face in his chest, arms reaching up to wrap around his neck. He wraps his arms tight around you, one resting around your shoulders and the other across your back. You breath in the scent of his cologne and sigh, a content smile coming to your lips. He presses a gentle kiss to the top of your head, and the two of you stand there for awhile, content, the noise of the station forgotten for a moment.

 

When you pull away, it’s obvious you’ve calmed down a bit. Your shoulders are slouched a bit more, posture more relaxed.

“Thanks, Gavin,” you give him a smile, and turn to sit down again, but a hand is on your shoulder to stop you.

  
“Uh-uh, I’m not done with you yet,” he chides, giving you a smug grin. You raise an eyebrow at him and rest a hand on your hip.

 

“Alright then, what else did you need?”

 

He pulls a large bouquet of flowers out from behind his back, holding them out to you, and you gasp.

 

“Gavin, they’re gorgeous, oh my gosh, thank you!” You gently grab them, and bring them up to your face to smell them.

 

“I’m glad you like them, I uh, actually put some effort into looking into the meaning of them.”

 

“Oh? And what exactly do they mean, then?”

 

“Well there are red roses there, I think you know what those mean. Those white ones with the pink ends are amaryllis flowers. Those are supposed to symbolize radiant beauty. The white ones are carnations, they show pure love. The salmon colored ones are chrysanthemums, and they represent perfection. Because you are a beautiful, perfect person and I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Gavin grins, nothing but admiration for you in his eyes.

 

You tear up, setting the flowers down and going to hug him again. You hug him for a long time, silently hoping Fowler doesn’t yell at the two of you. Gavin picks you up and sets you on the edge of your desk, pressing a kiss to the tip of your nose.

“And now,” he smirks, and you know the next sentence can’t be good, “a hug and a kiss for every day so far that I’ve loved you, and for every day that you’ve made me the happiest man alive.”

 

You grin at him and pull him into another hug. “Better get started then, I think that might take awhile.”


End file.
